


too many cooks in the kitchen

by steviesbucks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post-Season/Series 07, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks/pseuds/steviesbucks
Summary: Alya Fitzsimmons is a big girl and she wants to help her mum make pancakes.
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Drabble Collection





	too many cooks in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> More things are being done! Me and lovely user [hazzarat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat) are doing a collection of drabbles as practise or as warm-ups that may eventually get turned into something more! This is just some lovely post s7 finale fluff for Jemma and Alya because it's pancake day tomorrow in the UK and I am hella excited. 
> 
> Harri and I have made a collection where we’ll be posting our drabbles- feel free to check the whole collection out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hazza_and_Jemmys_Drabble_Extraordinare) and leave kudos/a comment or hit me up on tumblr at docjemsimmons if you enjoy this!! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day <3

The girl stood on her tiptoes, reaching out to try and grab one of the bottles on the shelf. She grasped the bottle between her fingertips and pulled it down- the glass slipped from her hand and would have smashed over the floor if it hadn’t been for her mother’s quick reflexes. 

“Alya! What did I tell you about getting things from the pantry without me looking?” 

“Sorry, mumma, I just wanted to help.” 

“I know, sweetie. Ask me next time, okay?” 

Alya nodded, taking her mother’s hand as they went back into the kitchen to finish making their pancakes. 


End file.
